Only Hate
by Natsu.Arisu
Summary: Bakura sees Marik at a bar a few months after they have broken up. He only feels hatred towards him, but the feeling is not mutual. Psychoshipping. Rated M for language and implied yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:) OHHAIDER. This is just a fanfic I kinda started on whim. Plus I don't think I've ever written any psychoshipping. So yeah.

This is just the first chapter. I have two other chapters written, but I wanna see what feedback I get first. This will probably end up being four or five chapters.

The title is so lame. But I couldn't think of anything else.

ENJOY! I guess.

* * *

It's dark out, but not quite nighttime by my standards yet. It's around seven 'o clock, actually, and Ryo's offer of pasta with Alfredo sauce for dinner wasn't too appealing to me earlier on. I'd rather have steak, I had told him, and he scolded me about something relating to that, but I don't remember what about because I was too busy putting on my boots to go out. He was still nagging me when I was leaving, but I continued to ignore him.

Ra, when did he turn into my wife...?

I walk down the street, on my way to the nearest bar. A small gust of wind blows by, and I close my leather jacket to maintain my body heat. I ignore the fact that I'm even wearing this damned thing. I hate it. I hate it so much. I hate it because of how I got it.

So why the bloody hell did even I put it on in the first place?

I make my way through the doors of the bar, taking in the familiar scents. I recognize a few familiar faces, but they're just a couple drunkards that come here 24/7. No one important.

But then my eyes drift over, and I see..._him._

Marik _fucking_ Ishtar.

Oh, just simply _glorious_.

I walk over, and take a seat at the empty bar stool next to him. He doesn't notice me at first, so I decide to make my presence known in a much more fun way...for me, at least.

I thwack his head.

He yelps, and his hand flies to the back of his head. "What the—?!" He turns to my direction. His face first shows irritation, then surprise, and then he smirks. "Well, well, look who's here..."

I make a smirk of my own. "I could say the same thing." I glance at the bartender. "Usual," I say. He nods and hands me a single beer. I come here often, if you haven't noticed already.

"I'd say that it's funny finding you here, but that'd be a lie," Marik says. He finishes his own beer and slams the bottle down on the counter. "'So, what brings you here?' would be the better thing to say."

"Nothing, really," I reply to his rhetorical question. I spin my stool to face the wall mirror on the bartender's side of the counter. I talk to the spiky blonde's reflection instead. "Didn't feel like eating Ryo's food."

"You're crazy—"

"Thank you, I know." I smirk.

Marik rolls his eyes. "I mean, you're crazy to not want to eat his food."

"I'm crazy in other ways too, so it all works out," I shrug. "And it's not only because I didn't feel like eating—I just didn't feel like being there at all..." I suddenly don't feel like finishing my beverage anymore for some reason either, so I put it down and stare down at the counter. There are some random carvings here and there, so I entertain myself by reading them.

"Hmm...," Marik muses. "Well, since you don't feel like being at your own house..." I suddenly feel a familiar warmth at my ear. I flinch. "How about coming back to my place instead?" His voice is low and near seductive. I honestly don't know what to say at this point. I try to think of some sort of sarcastic, snappy comeback, but nothing comes to mind. My mind is fogged over. My mouth partly opens, but no words come out.

"What, no remarks...?" I can almost sense his smirk. He's breathing slowly by my ear, and I can tell he's determined to get what he wants when he starts making small bites on my earlobe.

Oh, hell no.

I push him away from me and grab my wallet from my pocket. I grab a bill from it, slam it onto the counter, and stomp out of the bar. I expect to see a dumbfounded look on his face when I glance back at him, but all I get is a glimpse of his satisfied smirk. I want to slap it off his face.

...Oh, son of a bitch, he _wanted_ me to get pissed…Well, too late to turn back now.

The air is colder than before when I step outside, so I cross my arms and shrug my shoulders to get some extra warmth. I still hate this jacket, no matter how warm it's keeping me right now.

I hear footsteps behind me. Great, the bastard's following me.

"Hey, Bakura, wait up--" he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I pull away from him, but he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. I growl at him, and give him the most deathly glare I could give. If only looks could kill, because that would be so useful right now.

Without saying anything, he suddenly crashes his lips on mine. It's an overbearing force, and the feeling is so...foreign. Yet, it's familiar. Too familiar to my liking.

My eyes go wide when he runs his tongue over my lips. I can't move. He's holding me closer to him, so I can't get away.

No...

No, no, no—

This isn't happening. It can't be happening. I don't want it to be happening. It's disgusting. I want him to stop.

I...

I hate him. I don't want this. I don't.

With all my strength, I push him away. I add a slap to his face with that, though I know it probably won't keep him from following me when I leave. I glare up at him, seething. I hate him. I hate that he's taller than me, too. I hate his games. I hate his bigheaded attitude.

Surprisingly, when I walk away, he's not following. He simply keeps his hand on his cheek where I slapped him, staring at me as I leave.

Once I'm a few good steps away from him, he suddenly yells out at me:

"Nice jacket."

...Oh, fuck no.

He was _not_ going to screw with me like this.

I zip down the jacket, take it off, and chuck it at his face. I'm leaving for real, now, ignoring the cold contact of the wind to my skin.

Bastard.

If he likes it so much, he might as well take it back.

It's not like we're together anymore, anyway.

I hate that jacket.

I hate him.

* * *

(A/N:) Reviews motivate writers to write and publish faster. *thumbs up*


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N:) Bleh, really short chapter compared to the last one. I'll be posting the next chapter to make up for it.

* * *

As his figure grows smaller and smaller with the increasing distance, I can't help but chuckle to myself. Oh, Bakura. You never cease to amuse me.

I look at my old leather jacket he supposedly just returned to me, and make a small smile of amusement. I'm surprised he was still wearing it even though he broke up with me months ago. It's funny though, because he acts like _I'm_ the one who broke up with him.

Oh, Bakura. You never cease to amuse me.

I'm debating whether to go to his house or not. I figure I might as well talk to him, because this'll all probably get uglier than it already is if we don't talk. Besides, I'd rather not have him giving me death glares every time he sees me. Every now and then is nice, but all the time is a no-go.

He never ceases to amuse.

I go to his house the same way I got to the bar—I walk. It takes about half an hour or so, and it's around a quarter past eight the time I get to Bakura's house.

I ring the doorbell once.

Almost immediately, someone answers. I see the familiar white hair, but it's not Bakura.

"Hey, Ryo," I say blandly.

"Marik? What are you...What are you doing here?" Ryo asks. He sounds slightly alarmed for some reason.

"What, I can't stop by to visit?" I shrug. It's better not to tell this kid why I'm really here. He's going to want to get all involved and—

"Well...isn't Malik sick?" he interrupts my thoughts. "And...Ishizu and Rishid are out of town. Aren't you supposed to be taking care of him...?"

I pause, and stare down at those huge brown eyes staring back up at me. "...Oh yeah," I finally say. So _that's_ why I left the house...Malik asked for medicine. Guess I got sidetracked.

Ryo sighed. He stepped away from the door to grab his coat and keys. "I know you came here to talk to Bakura, so I'll just go and take care of him myself..."

I blink. "How'd you know I—"

"When Bakura came home, he was pretty peeved," Ryo interrupted again. "You and Malik are the only ones capable of doing that to him. Other than Yami." He shrugs. He walks past me and leaves. Giving a small backwards wave to me, he yells over his shoulder, "Make sure you guys don't break anything!"

Soon he's out of sight, so I close the door and look around the living room for a moment. Across my way is the stairs, which I know will lead me up to Bakura's room.

Well, what am I waiting for, then?

* * *

(A/N:) Reviews make me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N:) Lots of OOC-ness in this chapter. Even Bakura and Marik notice. Heh-heh.

* * *

Ra, I hate him.

I hate him so much.

I hate that he does this to me.

My face is buried in the pillows, and my entire room is dark. Pitch-black, just how I like it. I didn't bother to turn on the lights in the first place anyway.

"Ra, I hate that he does this to me...," I mumble in the pillows. My face is immensely hot. Ra, why is it hot?! Okay, stupid question, because I know the answer. But I'm denying it, of course. Ra, I hate him...!

"Stupid bastard," I mumble again. Honestly, this is all making me frustrated and stressed out. For some reason I suddenly feel like I'm about to cry. Cry...? No! Crying is for the weak! I'm not going to cry! I don't cry!

The door squeaks open, and light spills into the room. (I don't actually see it happening considering I'm not looking, but I know for a fact that that's what it did.) I make a low growl.

"Ryo, leave me alone. I said I didn't want to talk about it." I sit up and turn around to face him, but I'm greeted by someone I totally did _not_ expect to be here instead...

Fucking Ishtar.

He smirks. Ra, I hate that! "Hello," he says calmly. "Ryo's not here right now, please leave a message to the Marik. Beep."

I glare at him for the umpteenth time. "You're an idiot." I raise an eyebrow slightly. "What are you doing here? And where's Ryo?"

"Ryo left to take care of Malik. He's sick," he responds. He sits on the edge of my bed. I want to kick him off. "And I just...wanted to talk."...Wanted to talk? Was he being serious? What the bloody hell was there to talk about?

"...Talk?" I echo.

"Yeah, just...talk." Marik starts to fidget a little. How out-of-character.

I pause. "About what, exactly?"

"Just...stuff." He shrugs. Yeah, this conversation is getting absolutely _nowhere_.

There's a long, awkward silence. I stare at the floor, not wanting to be the one to break the silence; he was the one who wanted to talk in the first place.

Finally, he speaks. "Why did you break up with me?"

Well, that was rather bold and unexpected. I'm prepared, though. "Because you're a lying, cheating, conceited, sex-addicted bastard."

Marik makes a puzzled expression when I answer so quickly and explicitly, then chuckles. He leans in towards me. "I agree with all, but one, of those statements." He smirks. Our chests are touching—he's that close. I can feel his body heat radiating off of him, and my own heat radiating off my face. Damn it.

I clear my throat. Damn it. "You _are_ sex-addicted." I use my index finger to make some distance between ourselves. I'm not comfortable, admittedly.

"Oh, no, I agree with that one," Marik confesses with pride. His face suddenly becomes serious. He leans into my face, looking me in the eye. I withdraw a centimeter or two.

"I never cheated on you, Bakura."

I stare at him blankly. I blink a few times. He says it with such seriousness and such honesty it makes me...want to slap him.

Oh, you lying bitch.

You lying son of a bitch.

Don't give me that bullshit.

I scoff. "Bullshit."

Marik's violet orbs widen. "I'm not lying."

I laugh in his face. How long will he keep this up? "Bullshit," I say again.

You lying, cheating, conceited, sex-addicted bastard.

* * *

(A/N:) Reviews are always nice.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N:) More words this time. Now you get to find out why Bakura's so b!tchy at Marik :D

* * *

I stare at Bakura. What does he mean, "bullshit"? I'm not lying!

"Bakura—"

"Bullshit." He doesn't even let me finish. This might take a while.

"Look, Bakura, I'm serious, I never—"

"Bullshitbullshitbullshit."

"Okay, now you're just acting immat—"

"Buuuuuuuullshiiiiit."

"BAKURA!! God damn, will you just listen for a fucking second?!" I snap at him. "I never, ever, nevereverever_EVER_, cheated on you. And if you say 'bullshit' again I'll punch you."

His reddish-brown eyes stare at me. They're narrowed and I can't really tell what he's thinking or feeling.

He eventually turns his head to the side and stares at the empty wall. "That's not what Ryo told me," he says quietly.

One of my eyebrows arch. "What are you talking about?"

Bakura's avoiding eye contact. His hair acts as a white curtain, keeping me from seeing his face. He doesn't respond.

"Bakura, I really don't know what you're—"

"Ryo walked in on you and Malik."

My breath catches. "...What?"

"Three months ago. The week before we broke up. He came over around nine to give Malik his books back and walked in on you. He didn't want to tell me but he broke down." His eyes glance up at me, and he doesn't look too happy.

"Wha...," I manage to get out.

Then I remember.

* * *

_Intoxication, perspiration.  
So high, don't wanna come down.  
Hot touches, sweet kisses.  
Satisfaction, but with the wrong person  
At the wrong time._

* * *

"...Fuck," is all that comes out of my mouth. My palm meets my forehead.

Bakura starts shooting words out at me. "And don't give me any of that 'I don't know what I was thinking' crap or 'It meant nothing' or 'I didn't mean to' bullsh—Mmph!"

I shut him up easily. I crash my lips onto his. His lips are cold. They always have been, even if he was hot.

He struggles within my grasp, but I hold tight. I realize I should have held his legs down when he knocks the wind out of me. I gasp for breath, trying to get my diaphragm to work again. Bakura takes this opportunity to say what he needs to. I'm a bit surprised he didn't just run out of the room, but I don't interrupt him for one second.

"You son of a bitch!" he screams at me. "Don't think that we can just kiss and make up, or whatever the fuck you want to call it!! Do you know how fucking _hurt_ I was, Marik?! It motherfucking _hurt_!! What makes you think you can go off and screw someone else while your fucking _boyfriend_ is sitting at home, with absolutely _no_ idea how much he's going to want to beat the crap out of his fucking boyfriend when he finds out what happened?! Did you really think you could get away with it, Ishtar?! DID YOU?! Well you didn't, so if you want to blame someone, just blame yourself!! Because...because..." There's a cadence in his voice. He's not yelling anymore.

"Because...it's your own damn fault for screwing with Malik anyway."

It's dead silent in the room, besides the outside traffic and humming of the air conditioner. Bakura is staring down at the bed sheets, and I simply stare at the top of his head and wait for what he's going to say next.

He finally looks up, and stares angrily into my eyes. It looks like he was close to actually crying, but he won't do it. I know he won't.

I sigh quietly. "...I was drunk. We both were. I...blacked out. I guess that's why I didn't remember...," I trail off, as Bakura's expression appears to becoming angrier.

"And how do I know I can trust you with that story?" he bitterly says.

I grab his chin and stare into his eyes. "Does it _look_ like I'm lying to you?"

"Yes."

"Bakura."

"...No...," he utters quietly. He pushes my hand away, but I grab both of his shoulders.

"Bakura, you know I would never purposely hurt you..." I try to make sure he knows I really mean it, but he won't look at me.

He's quiet for a moment. "...Don't make this into a sappy moment." He looks at me, and makes that signature smirk of his.

I shake my head and smile. A real smile. "I didn't mean to."

Bakura's expression suddenly changes. He frowns and narrows his eyes. "Don't think I can forgive you so easily. Being drunk isn't an excuse."

I frown too and make a sad look. A genuine one. "Bakura..."

"Seriously, Marik," he growls at me. "How am I supposed to believe that? How am I supposed to believe that you don't remember that? Even if you _did _black out, you _should _remember that when waking up or something. Malik would've at least mentioned it to you. Did you _not _wake up wondering why the hell you were naked on the bed with Malik next to you?"

"…It was the couch," I mutter.

"Oh, son of a bitch."

He gets up and is about to leave, but I grab his arm and throw him onto the bed before he can escape. Bakura makes a small noise of surprise when his back lands on the bed, but it then changes to a gasp, then a moan when I start attacking his neck with my mouth. He's groaning in frustration now as he tries to push me off. I put all my weight onto him.

"Get off of me...," he groans into my ear.

"Not until you believe me," I whisper back into his ear. I give it a small lick and he shivers. "And forgive me."

"I will _never_ forgive you," he hisses.

"Or believe me?"

"Or believe you."

"Fine then," I shrug and make a small smirk. I continue what I'm doing, and Bakura keeps struggling.

After a while, he officially claims struggling being futile and stops. I kiss him hotly on the lips for a few seconds, and Bakura pulls away and unsuccessfully holds back a moan.

He looks at me, panting. "...I hate you...," he breathes out.

I make a sad smile. "I know."

I lift his shirt up.

"I hate you."

"I know."

I make kisses all over his chest and stomach.

"I hate you."

"I know."

I unbutton his jeans.

"...I hate you so much."

"I know."

* * *

(A/N:) :) Review?


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N:) The most words out of all the chapters XD And it's the last one. (*hides*) Bakura's tone changes a tiny bit, you may notice. The fact that Marik slept with him the night before may have affected him and his course of thoughts.

* * *

Rape.

It's such an ugly word.

But was I really not willing?

I glance at the sleeping Egyptian beside me. His chest rises and falls with each breath, and I can hear his breaths escape loudly through his nose. He's kicked off the bed sheets, nearly leaving himself completely naked. Every now and then he'll mutter in his sleep.

Moron.

I hug my knees and stare at the wall. I can't sleep, no matter what I try. What happened about an hour ago is too much.

_Rape._

I resisted.

_Rape._

But then I stopped.

_Rape._

Because I knew it was pointless.

_Rape._

Even if I kept struggling he would've screwed me anyway. The result would have been the same.

_Rape._

I moaned.

I screamed.

He made me say his name.

He said mine.

_**Rape.**_

It isn't rape if the person is willing, they say.

It is if they aren't.

But I don't know.

I don't know I don't know Idon'tknowIdon'tknowIdon'tknow.

I hate him.

But just now...I don't know.

Fuck, this is why I broke up with him. I hated him for sleeping with Malik. I hated Malik for sleeping with him. This is why I broke up with him.

To get away.

To not have to deal with..._this_.

These..._feelings_.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckity-fuck-fuck.

I'm so damn confused. I don't want to see him anymore.

But I can't leave.

This is my house. Mine and Ryo's, I mean. And there's nowhere for me to go, anyway.

It always comes back to me—this confusion. These mixed feelings.

Why?

Why why whywhywhywhy?

I hate this.

I hate him.

...But I love what he does to me.

His hothot touch and hothot kisses. His way of seducing me and his way of pissing me off. His way of making up to me and his way of screwing me.

Damn it.

It's not rape.

I wanted him to fuck me.

I missed him.

I missed him sosososo much.

I needed him. I wanted him.

But I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't show him that—but I did. I did show him.

I moaned for him. I screamed for him. I begged for him.

I said his name. He said mine.

Oh, fuck me. I'm such a bastard.

I hate this.

I hate him for making me love him like this. I hate him for making me love him in this way.

But I can't go back. I just can't.

This cycle...It'll happen again—somehow.

I can't go back to him. I just can't.

I don't want to.

* * *

"Bakura! Hey, Bakura, wake up!"

I'm literally shaken awake by someone, and I groan and rub my eyes. I look up and squint, the blurry image coming together to show Ryo standing above me.

"Wake up, sleepy head. It's twelve in the afternoon already," he says cheerfully. I'm not too cheerful myself.

I groan and sit up, kicking the sheets off myself. I wince a bit at the sudden pain in my lower back. A small squeak of surprise is heard next to me, and I look over to see Ryo's eyes wide as saucers and cheeks tomato red. I then realize I'm fully naked.

I also realize Marik's not here.

I stare at Ryo, waiting for some other response than the awkward silence. He knows I usually sleep in just my boxers, so I know he didn't question before waking me up why I was naked from the waist up. Ryo finally realizes he's staring, then shuts his eyes and quickly turns around.

"I-I'm sorr—Wah!"

I grab his arm and pull him into my lap. He's blushing like mad now, and I can tell how embarrassed he is. He can be such a cute little thing.

Ryo's stuttering incoherently, not able to make a single comprehensible sentence. I make a small sneer of amusement.

"I-I-I-I-I-B-B-Ba-k-k-k-kur—Mmph!"

I kiss him. I do it to tease him. I do it to amuse myself. I do it to keep him stuttering and blushing and amusing for the next few days or weeks.

Too bad I didn't know Marik didn't actually leave the house.

I hear something drop and shatter. Both Ryo and I look up and see Marik standing at the doorway, with shattered pieces of a glass and water pooled at his feet. My eyes are the ones wide as saucers this time.

"Ma…," I croak out. Ryo immediately gets off of me and dashes out of the room, careful to jump over the shattered bits on the floor to avoid injuring himself. Marik allows him through.

I stare at him, not sure of what to say. His expression is blank, and I can't tell what he's thinking at all. I just know I'm in trouble.

"Marik, I…," I start to say. But no other words come out of my mouth.

He's silent. That's not a good thing. That's _never _a good thing. He simply bends over to pick up the shattered glass, and I simply watch every move he makes.

I bite my lip. Fuck, he's mad. I know he's mad. Wait…What is he mad about? We're not even dating anymore! So what if I kissed Ryo? It's all in fun, right? So what the hell does he have the right to be mad about?

_Wait._ I pause my thoughts. Maybe…Maybe he's feeling the same way when I found out. When I found out he slept with Malik. But…that's worse! Sleeping with someone else is so much worse than just a kiss! So he has no right to be angry…right?

I look over the side of the bed and grab my boxers that are thankfully within reach, and slip them on. I get off the bed and start helping Marik pick up the glass. Both of us stay silent.

There are a lot of pieces for just a regular-sized glass. The floor is wet too because of the water that was previously in it. All the pieces are spread and shattered, and considering I have carpet, there will probably be small, overlooked pieces that I find later embedded in the material.

"Fuck!" I suddenly yelp. My bottom lands on the floor as I fall back, and I drop all the pieces I had picked up. I land where there's no glass, fortunately. I lift my foot and see a shard implanted into my skin. Fuck, it hurts.

I try to pull it out, but a sharp pain shoots up through my foot and leg. I hiss in pain, but continue trying to pull it out anyway. Fuck, it hurts!

Out of nowhere, a tan hand grabs my hand that's trying to pull the shard out. I look up at Marik with a puzzled expression, and he stares back into my eyes, expressionless.

I open my mouth to ask what he's doing, but our lips suddenly collide thanks to Marik. I'm too surprised to do anything, especially when his tongue starts invading my mouth.

…What the fuck? I thought he was mad. Why is he—

"Oh Gods…," I mutter as he moves his lips to my neck and starts biting and licking at it. I moan and throw my head back, giving him better access. His teeth graze over my skin, sending all sorts of sensations throughout my body. I then realize he's been teasing this entire time when his teeth pierce my skin, letting my ruby red liquid flow out into his mouth.

"F-fuck…," I gasp out. I thrash my head around, Marik not letting go of my neck. Eventually the bleeding stops, he lets go and I'm able to push him away successfully.

I scramble to the other end of the bed, panting and staring at him with hazy eyes. He makes a tiny smirk and holds up a bloodied shard. My eyes widen and my gaze shifts over to my foot. So, that's why he molested me with his mouth. He was distracting me from the pain. Smart. My foot is still bleeding, though.

I look up again, and Marik is gone. Where did he…?

He comes back in with a first aid kit and shuts the door behind him. Oh.

Marik comes over and sits on the bed, opening the kit. Aside, he has a wet towel and uses it to wipe the blood and stop the little bleeding from my foot. I'm rigid. He takes out some alcohol and cotton, and I brace myself for the stinging pain about to come.

I hiss as the alcohol-drenched cotton meets the cut on my foot, but don't say or do anything else. Marik goes about his actions expressionless. I'm seriously wondering what he's thinking right now—his eyes are seemingly vapid.

He finally bandages my foot completely, closes the kit, and sets it aside on the nightstand. I stare at him, waiting for his next move. He's only looking down at the kit, still expressionless and emotionless.

I open my mouth to try and say something, then close it. Then I whisper, "…Thank you."

Marik looks up at me, and I flinch a bit. It looks like he's gazing at my face at first, but I then realize he's staring at my neck when his hand reaches up to touch where he drew blood. I flinch again and my breath catches as his fingers ghost over the punctures.

"This might get infected," Marik suddenly says.

I blink a few times before responding. "Y-you didn't do it too deep…" Damn, I'm stuttering.

"It doesn't matter," he replies. His fingers continue to stroke the skin there, and I'm leaning into the touch. The skin there has become more sensitive because of the wound. It feels so good.

Damn. I'm being submissive, aren't I.

_Statement, not a question._

I continue to lean into his touch. Our noses are touching, now. I'm so close. Sososo close. He's so close too. My eyes are half-lidded and hazed over, and his eyes seem to be that way too. I let go of all inhibitions and crash my lips onto his. I pull him backwards—towards me, by his shirt, so that he tumbles on top of me and continues the heated and tongue-filled kiss. I gasp when I feel his knee press up against the growing problem between my legs.

I forget the fact that I hate him.

I forget the fact that he probably hates me now too.

I forget the fact that after this, nothing will probably change.

We will still both be single for the time being.

We will still be the same as it was before last night.

I will still feel this hatred, and the feeling may become mutual with Marik after a while.

Maybe he will still feel the same after we had broke up, and before all this shit happened—who knows.

But no matter what, nothing will really change.

Nothing will truly go back to the way it used to be.

And there's no one to really blame but ourselves for being such lying, cheating, conceited, sex-addicted bastards.

* * *

_Only Hate: End._

* * *

(A/N:) Thank you everyone for all your reviews, and thank you for sticking with me to the end with this. XD (Even though it was only five chapters...) I hope you enjoyed it throughout!


End file.
